Valentine's Day
by AmyNChan
Summary: Each year, it's valentine's day. Each year, something new. Meant for randomness. ages 14-16. too lazy to do any more.
1. Chapter 1

_**14AmyChan: Well, I don't own anything~! *^_^***_

_**Kashino: Not this again…**_

_**14AmyChan: Yes, this again~! *^_^* ON WITH THE STORY!**_

Age 14_**  
><strong>_

"Amano!" Kashino yelled at the ditzy brunette. She turned around to see the unsually panicked blonde steamrolling in her direction. Behind him, Amano Ichigo could see the trail of destruction that could only mean one of his fangirls: Koshiro-senpai, the Heiress.

Ichigo watched as Kashino hid himself in a bush and whispered "Cover for me, I'll owe you." To Ichigo, it sounded like a bribe, but she took it nonetheless.

"Where is he?" Koshiro-senpai said from behind the brunette's back, instantly scaring her. "Where is my darling Makoto-kun?" Ichigo turned around to talk to the crazed girl and throw her off-track.

"I think I saw him going that way" Ichigo said in her usual helpful tone. She didn't like lying, but she also didn't like it when Kashino was cranky because of Koshiro-senpai, either.

"You're coming with me!" Koshiro-senpai declared, grasping a hold of Ichigo's collar and dragging her in the said direction. "I don't want to find out that you've been lying!"

As she was being dragged away by the obsessed fangirl, Ichigo decided something: Kashino so owed her.

…/…/…/…/

"Why am I doing this again?" Kashino asked from inside the kitchen. Usually, he and Ichigo would practice at the same time, but not bug each other, and now she was saying-

"Koshiro-senpai dragged me all over the campus to find you!" Ichigo said for the umpteenth time. "I had to convince her that you probably were in the boys dormitory and no money on the face of the earth could save her from breaking that rule! Do you know how hard that was?"

"And I said thanks" Kashino said, staring her in the eye. And he did. It wasn't something he did often, so why…?

"Plus, my performance affects your grade, too" Ichigo said it finally. Kashino caved in. "Fine, but I'm strict" he warned.

"I won't get any better if you're not" Ichigo said, just short of jumping for joy. Kashino was going to teach her about chocolate and how to make good sweets with it! Finally!

Kashino got all the supplies ready "The first thing is…"

An hour before sunrise

Kashino tasted a sample of Ichigo's cake. It wasn't pro level, but she had made great progress in one night… "We're cleaning up now" he said to a sleep-deprived Ichigo.

"Okay…" she said, half-asleep. _Honestly…_ Kashino thought as he watched her clean up the huge cooking mess. She could be so stubborn, but after about one in the morning, she showed signs of tiredness. It had affected her performance.

"This was a one-time thing, all right?" Kashino confirmed.

"Okay, okay…" Ichigo said, still cleaning up the dishes. Kashino went to wipe down the counters. If he had to run from Koshiro-senpai again, he might have to do this again, too. _But…_ he thought, looking over at Ichigo, who had started to wash the amassed dishes. _It's not so bad…_

_**14AmyChan: Let's be clear, this is a totally random idea I had in a dream a few months ago, so it's just weird.**_

_**Kashino: Finally, she admits it…**_

_**Ichigo: I still like it! :)**_

_**14AmyChan: yay! *^_^* and to all of you out there, I'm still working on **_**What if…**_**, I'm just taking a small break due to brain farts~! *^_^* It'll be up lickety-split! *^_^***_


	2. Chapter 2

_**14AmyChan: I don't own anything and this is a year later when they are 15~! *^_^***_

_**Kashino: You love to torture, don't you?**_

_**14AmyChan: Only you~! *^_^***_

_**Kashino: *sarcastic* wow, I'm honored…**_

_**Ichigo: Let's get started!**_

_**14AmyChan: OKAY~! *^_^***_

"MAKOTO-KUN!" Miya shouted across the Paris campus. She darted every which way to find her beloved Makoto-kun…

While he ran away from her as if his life depended on it (which it did).

15

Ichigo was sitting on a bench, trying to understand a little of a book she had to read for her French class, which was mandatory. She felt all was lost. "It'd be so much easier if I had some help…" she said out loud, certain no one could hear her.

"OUT OF THE WAY!" Kashino said as he ran by her. Ichigo thought about it for a minute and decided that she would get his help for this assignment. She'd just have to get Miya out of the picture and ask Kashino for some help. The question was how to get Miya away from Kashino with as little damage as possible…

"Koshiro-senpai!" Ichigo yelled and waved her arms so that Miya would stop and slow down. "Koshiro-senpai!"

"Ichigo!" Miya came to a stop, yet she continued to jog in place. "Have you seen my beloved Makoto-kun?" she asked, obsessive hearts in her eyes.

"No, but I do know something he'd like…" Ichigo let the bait sink in. "I don't know if you'd like to believe me or not, but I'm pretty sure he likes-"

"TEACH ME!" Miya screamed, nearly running her over. Miya grabbed Ichigo's hand and dragged her the same way that she had come, saying things like "If you teach me, he'll absolutely LOVE ME!"

Ichigo wondered what on earth she had gotten herself into…

…/…/…/

Kashino was safe in his dorm when he heard Hanabusa enter the room with a large box of chocolates. "It wasn't that big of a haul this year…" Hanabusa said as he walked over to Kashino's side and handed him a letter. "That's from Ichigo-chan" Hanabusa said.

Kashino opened it cautiously and noticed that only a piece of paper was inside. He was glad that at least _she_ didn't work herself over to make him chocolate. The note read:

Koshiro-senpai is in the kitchens trying to think of  
>something to make other than chocolate today.<br>Could you please help me with my French homework?  
>-Ichigo<p>

Kashino sighed and grabbed his jacket. He started to put it on. "Oh?" Hanabusa asked from behind. It didn't seem to faze Kashino in the slightest. "Going out to see our sweet Ichigo-chan?"

"If her grade slips, so does mine" Kashino said, relying on the same old excuse. "I can't let that happen."

"Sure you-" Hanabusa's sarcastic remark only met the slamming of the door. He just laughed as he turned to his chocolate. "Come on, Café-kun. We have to start going through all of this if we want to put it all away by nine."

…/…/…/

On his way to the library, Kashino just realized why Hanabusa irked him earlier. He wasn't being as protective of Amano of he used to be. In the past couple weeks, he had even been letting him and Andoh work next to her instead of hogging her all to himself. Why was that?

And more importantly, why did Kashino care or even notice?

Kashino knew the answer, but he still didn't want to say or even acknowledge it. For now, he just had to help her with her French homework. They did have another year in France after all…

…/…/…/

"Kashino!" Ichigo whisper-yelled her comrade over, grateful that he didn't coop himself up in his room. "I need help with this one." Ichigo pointed. "I don't know the translation for 'Qui mon amour' and I need to read it by tomorrow morning at the latest."

Ichigo held her pencil at the ready to take whatever notes she could from what Kashino would say. Whatever he would say. If he would say it. Why wasn't Kashino talking? Ichigo looked at him look at the book title. He sighed.

"It means 'Yes, my love'" Kashino finally said. Ichigo scribbled the notes down, hoping that he didn't see how brilliantly red her face was. "How did you know that… _she_… was in the kitchen and what she was doing?"

Ichigo kept taking notes from the book trying not to look too suspicious. "I sent her there because she was bugging you" she said, trying not to make it sound like coming up with an idea to keep Koshiro-senpai away was easy.

"How is it that I've been chased by her for nearly three years now, you show up, and she suddenly starts to disappear on one of the danger days?" Kashino asked. Ichigo couldn't place it, but it sounded like he was teasing her. She kept her head bent over her notes. "Maybe you just needed someone to watch your back…"

"So now I've got the great klutzy Amano Ichigo watching my back on Valentine's Day?" Kashino asked, laughter almost in his voice.

"You have a better idea?" Ichigo asked. She could almost feel the crimson inch its way up her face.

"No, this is a good setup" Kashino said as he looked at the book again. "It helps us both out…"

"Okay…" Ichigo said, wondering if he was as red as she was, but not willing to risk it. "So, are we going to work on French or not?"

"All right…"

…/…/…/

Hanabusa went into the library the next morning expecting to see Kashino probably yelling at Ichigo-chan for something. In no way was he prepared for what he saw.

Kashino and Ichigo-chan's heads were on the table and they appeared to be asleep. There was an open book between them and with Hanabusa's amazing French and background with stories, it didn't take him that long to figure out what this one was.

He still couldn't believe that they fell asleep reading Romeo and Juliet.

_**14AmyChan: I hope you liked this chapter~! *^_^***_

_**Ichigo: What is it with you and French books?**_

_**14AmyChan: Let's just say that books are my thing~! *^_^***_

_**Ichigo: Okay~! :)**_

_**14AmyChan: PLEASE R&R~! *^_^***_


	3. Chapter 3

_**14AmyChan: I'm going to stop here. I'm too lazy to do any more…**_

_**Kashino: FINALLY!**_

_**Miya: MAKOTO-KUN!**_

_**Kashino: AHHHHH! *runs away***_

_**14AmyChan: I don't own anything~! *^_^***_

Kashino was working on an opera cake. One that would be sure to knock her socks off. It wasn't totally official yet, but they were sort of dating. Ever since they were placed here in London, they were trying to work things out with their work along with their relationship. Now it was Valentines Day again, and he wanted to do something for her. If nothing else, make her something she would like.

16

Ichigo walked through the marketplace with Vanilla at her side. "Let's see" Ichigo murmured, looking down at her list. "I need to get strawberries, white, and dark chocolate" she looked around the marketplace for the ingredients she needed. Today, Valentines Day, was a busy day for any sweets shop.

That and she wanted to make something he would like.

Just then, Ichigo heard a stampede of footsteps. She looked up just in time to see Miya Koshiro and Johnny MacBeal stampeding to the marketplace. Ichigo found a perfect place to hide just as they arrived.

"I will win Ichigo-chan back from that Makoto Kashino!" Johnny yelled as an American Flag waved behind him patriotically. While that was happening, he was also darting all over the marketplace, picking things, as Ichigo noticed, that related to strawberries, in color or otherwise. Ichigo felt more than just a twinge of anger at being treated as a prize for some sort of game.

"I will regain my darling Makoto-kun from that treacherous Amano Ichigo!" Miya shouted as she sent her servants to fetch ever piece of chocolate from the marketplace. She was once again laughing her annoying little laugh.

Ichigo crawled out of the now chaotic marketplace and ran to the shop undetected. She wanted to warn Kashino that Miya was in town, along with Johnny. She walked up to the kitchen and knocked on it three times. It was a system they had worked out for the past year with Miya and Johnny's frequent visits. One knock meant Miya came alone, two knocks meant Johnny came alone, and three knocks meant that they were together.

…/…/…/

Kashino heard Ichigo knock on the door three times. He stilled the shivers that were crawling up his back. He wished that for _once_, Koshiro-senpai would just leave him alone, and that her stupid cousin would leave Ichigo alone.

Kashino put the perishables away and asked Chocolat to store the Opera cake in a card so he could work on it later. He didn't want Ichigo to see it before it was done. Besides, it was an hour before opening time for the shop. It would be a busy day.

…/…/…/

"Today was busy" Ichigo said as she flipped the sign to closed. Then she sat on one of the chairs and took a deep breath.

"We knew it would be, Baka" Kashino said as he walked into the kitchen. Chocolat pulled out the Opera cake for Kashino to finish. For the next hour, Kashino finished up the cake with no interruptions. _That's a little odd…_ Kashino thought as he looked out of the window to the kitchen door.

Kashino walked out of the door and picked up the note that was left on the table.

Dear Kashino,  
>I went on ahead to you-know-where. When you're done with whatever you're doing<br>you know where to find me.  
>-Ichigo<p>

Kashino sighed. Of course she would go. It was their emergency plan in case both of _those_ people came around on a danger day. Kashino turned around walked to the back of the shop. He walked to the back of the kitchen and opened the basement door. _I still can't believe she thought of this…_ Kashino thought as he walked to the back of the basement and opened yet another door. This led to a small tunnel that would take a few minutes to traverse.

…/…/…/

Ichigo took her creation off of the stove. It was something she had made a couple years ago, because of him. It was pretty simple, but she hoped that it would get through all the same.

"I'm back" Ichigo heard his voice from the back door. She placed the final touches on his gift and started preparing it so they could enjoy it together.

"That passage comes in handy sometimes, doesn't it?" Ichigo asked, not looking up, but still letting that sly smile into her voice. It was completely by chance that she found the passage that led from their shop to halfway across the town. Apparently, the building that was now their shop was once a way to get innocent people out of the country, and it was called a railroad system or something like that. Fortunately for them, the house to which it led was none other than the home that Ichigo was using while they worked here. Kashino, unfortunately, was in a house where he needed to take the bus to get to. And Miya and Johnny could be anywhere…

"It sure does" Kashino said, walking into the kitchen and letting his nose guide him. It was almost amateurish, but still, it called his attention. He poked his head around the corner and saw her working over a small cake: The Devil and Angel roll. It was the first of her sweets to taste delicious to him, yet he still picked at it from time to time. He looked pointedly at the cake that Ichigo had just made and chuckled. "I think we're going to get fat."

"Why?" Ichigo sprung on the defensive. She had worked hard on this, dangit. She watched as Kashino pulled a card out of his pocket and put it on the counter. Then she watched as Chocolat pulled an Opera cake from the card. Ichigo could hardly take it in. Adorned with strawberries, the cake seemed to give off a certain glow. "You're right" she said as she crossed the kitchen. "We might get fat"

Kashino just grinned. He knew she could never turn down cake. As he pulled her into a kiss, he forgot his worries.

Miya and Johnny would wait until tomorrow. Ichigo had a spare room anyways.

_**14AmyChan: That's it~! *^_^***_

_**Kashino: finally over…**_

_**14AmyChan: are you sad to see it go?**_

_**Kashino: no.**_

_**14AmyChan: are you ever going to be fun to tease again?**_

_**Kashino: no**_

_**14AmyChan: that's too bad. Well, I hope you all liked it~! Leave your opinion at the link below~! *^_^***_


End file.
